


Well and Truly

by Fantasorie



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/Fantasorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIII.  Brick has a proposition for Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well and Truly

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were long time, secret, affair. This is just a PWP.
> 
> I'm not a Brick/Zoe fan, but this popped into my head when I saw the request/prompts.

Zoe sighed as she looked at the clock. Standing up and straightening her skirt, she remembered what had happened earlier in the day.

_“Zoe, I want to talk to you.”_

_Zoe looked up, surprised to see Brick in her office, then frowning at what it could mean. “What have I supposedly done wrong now?”_

_Brick grinned that smug grin of his. “Everything as usual, but that’s not what this is about.”_

_“Whatever,” she huffed. “So what is this about then?”_

_“You’re thirty percent.”_

_Sighing, she rolled her eyes. “I’m not selling my half to you. I’ll get my percent this month, just like I always do.”_

_“I’m not talking about selling. I have a proposition to make that will be,” he paused and smirked. “beneficial to both of us.”_

_Zoe never liked when Brick smirked, it meant he was being condescending, but this time…that smirk gave her an uneasy feeling. “Beneficial to both of us? What?”_

_He shrugged. “Just this,” he began, his gaze never leaving hers. “You let me have sex with you whenever I want, and I forget about the part of the partner agreement that states you have to have thirty percent.”_

_“You want me to do to what?” she screeched. “Are you out of your mind? I’m not a prostitute!”_

_“You dress like one.” He shrugged. “Face it, Zoe. It’s been a long time since you and I have had, what is it your generation calls it? Oh yeah, a good lay. That’s it. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a good lay.”_

_She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. “And what would **you’re** generation call it?”_

_He shrugged carelessly. “A good fuck.”_

_“Whatever.”_

_“Oh, and Zoe,” he called over his shoulder as he headed for the door._

_“What?”_

_“Make sure you’re wearing a bra you can easily undo.”_

Coming back from her thoughts, Zoe scowled. She still couldn’t believe she’d chased after him, arguing with him, and then agreeing to his proposal, but shrugged her shoulders. What the hell could it hurt? It wasn’t like he would go around telling anyone. He had to keep the whole affair a secret because it would ruin him more than it would her. Not to mention what Lemon would do if she found out.

Straightening herself once more, she took a deep breath and headed out of her office to his…wondering all the while what the hell she was doing.

~*~

Brick grinned smuggled when Zoe stepped through the door of his office. “Close the door and lock it. Wouldn’t want Lemon wandering in while we’re busy.”

“Busy,” she grumbled as she did what he’d told her to. “Now what?”

“Come closer and unbutton your blouse. Did you do what I told you?”

She rolled her eyes as she walked across the room, stopping in front of his desk. Unbuttoning her top, she held his eyes as she undid the clasp of her bra. “Does that answer your question?”

“Nicely. Are they real?” he asked then chuckled. “Oh wait, of course they are. They’d be bigger if they weren’t.”

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him. “Are you through insulting me?”

He shrugged as he stood from his desk, undoing his pants as he did. “Lift your skirt, drop your underwear, and bend over the desk.”

She huffed, doing as told once again. As she bent over, she realized that he’d cleared it. Good grief, this was crazy. Looking up at the rasp of a zipper, her eyes bulged when she caught sight of him in the glass of the cabinet behind his desk. Good god, he was huge! Could she take all of that?

“Like what you see?” he asked when he caught her staring. “Don’t worry,” he chuckled when he noticed the look she was giving him. “It’ll fit.”

Letting her head hit the desk, she growled, “Just get on with it.”

Moving behind her, Brick gripped her ass, letting his cock slide from the crease of her buttocks down to her pussy, raising an eyebrow when he found it wet. Something he hadn’t been expecting. “So, turned on by this are we?”

She shrugged. “What girl wouldn’t get wet at the sight of that monster?” she snapped, spreading her legs further when he moved closer. Her breath caught when the head of his cock nudged her clit.

“I see you like that,” he whispered then did it again, smirking when she squirmed. Over and over he slid his cock down the crease of her ass, over her wet pussy down to nudge against her clit. Pulling away after a few moments, he pushed down on her back making her ass move into the air and examined her pussy. “Nice. Very nice,” he commented as he moved his hand down to touch her. “Perfectly shaped, pouty lips. And mmm, smooth. I like a smooth pussy.”

“Well then it’s,” she started then stopped. “Oh god,” she moaned when he slid inside her. She’d never been that full or stretched so tight in her life.

Gripping her hips, he thrust against her, hard and fast. “Not going to be slow, I’m afraid. Been too many years,” he warned even as he reached over to the jar of Vaseline he had sitting behind the lamp. Dipping his middle finger into the jelly, he moved it to the tight puckered hole of her ass, gently working it in.

Zoe’s eyes widened. “What the...?” she started then moaned and gripped the desk’s edge.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, sliding his finger in. “By the time I’m through, you’ll know what a good fuck really is.”

Moaning when his finger wiggled and curled inside her, she held on to the desk, preparing for the ride. Her breasts moved against the smooth surface, bouncing back and forth as her body moved up and down with each hard forward thrust of Brick’s hips.

Moving a hand up, he gripped a breast, squeezing as he moved faster and harder, groaning as he felt the blood rushing through his veins, pooling in his groin, his balls drawing up, ready to come. It’d been way too long. One last curl of his finger inside her sent Zoe nearly screaming over the edge, and broke the last of his control.

Minutes later, as she lay limp and drenched, Zoe realized Brick had good reason to brag.

She felt well and truly fucked.


End file.
